


Su verdadera cara

by WanSue



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-Indulgent, af
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Desde que se marchó abandonando a Homra y a a Misaki, éste último no había vuelto a ver a Saruhiko. Desde luego, no al amigo con el que abandonó el instituto y la casa de su familia; antes él tan sólo existía un bastardo que se reía desquiciadamente...





	Su verdadera cara

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeno. Ya que trabajo mucho mejor en esta plataforma, vamos a ver si importando este fanfic soy capaz de escribirle su segundo, merecido y (con suerte) final capítulo. ewe

 

-¡Tú, Fushimi!- el grito de Doumyouji llamó la atención de sus compañeros, parecía que el moreno se había despertado aquel día con un deseo suicida-. ¡Dame trabajo que hacer!- gruñó sentándose en su escritorio.

 

Fushimi apenas si levantó los ojos de su portátil; la mirada que le dirigió bastó para congelarle las entrañas y de paso mandarle un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

 

-Me alegra que por una vez decidas tomarte el trabajo en serio, estúpido. Asegúrate de no cometer errores o no saldrás de aquí en todo el día- le amenazó sin mirarle, tendiéndole dos gruesas carpetas rellenas de expedientes viejos-. Clasifica esa información; cuando termines con esas muestras vete al piso 4, ala B para organizar el resto de papeles allí archivados. Tienes una semana- los cristales de sus gafas relucieron al volverse en su dirección-, y como tenga que limpiarte el culo por tus desastres te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.

 

La atmósfera de toda la sala adquirió un aire lúgubre cuando el más joven de todos los presentes terminó de hablar; no importaba que todos los demás fueran adultos, Fushimi Saruhiko era un integrante excepcional. Un cerebro brillante, una determinación inquebrantable y un aire de responsabilidad mayor que el de todos los demás, descontando por supuesto a la Teniente y el Capitán... O no necesariamente, pese a su perenne halo de amargura y seriedad, o quizá precisamente por este, parecía mil veces más centrado que sus superiores.

 

Y esa era otra. El más joven recién llegado había ascendido directamente a ser la mano izquierda de Munakata Reisi. Si eso no era de por sí impresionante, nadie podría decir qué lo era*.

 

La siguiente vez que Andy le vio aquel día fue cuando salió del polvoriento archivo al que el mono le había mandado. Awashima en persona había ido a recogerle para que comiera; cuando pasaron por delante de la sala de ordenadores éste frunció el ceño al ver al adolescente rodeado por varias latas de bebidas energéticas y todavía sentado ante el ordenador, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a pasar por allí dos veces más, una a la vuelta de la comida y otra cuando iba en busca de su cena. Era de hecho bastante tarde, y Fushimi estaba rodeado ahora también por latas de café; su postura seguía siendo la misma.

 

Enfadado, salió de la cocina cargando con dos platos de arroz con curry, y plantó uno al lado del pelinegro con cierta fuerza.

 

-¿Es que nunca comes o qué?- le medio gritó sentándose a su lado, aunque separado por el pico de la mesa rectangular.

 

-Comer me es irrelevante- repuso el otro, sin importarle la rudeza del mayor-. Lo único de lo que me tengo que preocupar es de completar mi trabajo a la perfección para que cuando molestias como tú me causen problemas por no saber escribir informes decentes pueda corregirlos en paz para que lo que le llegue a Munakata sea algo coherente y con cohesión- terminó de apostillar indiferente. Desganado le echó una ojeada al plato que Andy le había traído; al no encontrar verduras en él empezó a comer mientras seguía tecleando con una mano.

 

Su interlocutor frunció las cejas aún más marcadamente, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Ciertamente, era un cambio ver a Saruhiko así, tan centrado en algo mientras dedicaba parte de su energía a comer. Aquella noche no dijeron nada más, Doumyouji simplemente se fue una vez terminó lo suyo -y se hubo asegurado de que el menor había ingerido por lo menos la mitad de su plato.

 

La mañana del día siguiente se desarrolló de manera similar a la anterior, con Andy encerrado en aquel archivo, acompañado por Fuse y Kamo. Por la tarde, en cambio, tuvieron que salir porque unos _strains_ estaban alborotando durante una cabalgata.

 

Nervioso, Doumyouji se quedó cerca del de gafas, preparado para seguirle a cualquier parte. De hecho, esas fueron las órdenes que le dio Munakata, y sin cambiar su expresión todo lo que Saruhiko comentó fue "Tsk. Qué molestia". Andy se mantuvo en silencio, mas se le notaba en el rostro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 

Obedeció, sin embargo, y ni dijo palabra. Ni siquiera para quejarse cuando Fushimi abandonó la furgoneta, desde la cual monitoreaban la situación, para atrapar por su cuenta a dos _strains_ huidos. No, Doumyouji le siguió en silencio. Lo que esperaba ver de aquel joven no se pareció en nada a lo que éste le mostró: en lugar de un bastardo cabrón que disfrutaba el enfrentamiento Saruhiko lo llamó "molestia innecesaria"; en lugar de reírse desquiciadamente gritó unas órdenes como si esperase a alguien que luchase a su lado.

 

Y Doumyouji, quien ahora albergaba la mente del _Yatagarasu_ de _Homra_ , se habría movido automáticamente a cubrirle las espaldas de no ser porque uno de los _strains_ le preguntó a su amigo que a quién le hablaba. De no ser porque vio la mirada, como perdida en viejos recuerdos que su ex-mejor amigo tenía, reemplazada por una vacía y descorazonada.

 

-Se me olvidaba que fui abandonado- le respondió Fushimi al _strain_ ; eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo de ser el bastardo arrogante que era cuando Yata y él se encontraban por las calles, y aquello no estaba ni siquiera cerca, incluso contando aquellas palabras que Misaki no era capaz de entender. ¿Desde cuándo el que se iba era el abandonado?

 

Apretó los puños y se acercó al pelinegro; éste le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, lanzándole despreocupado uno de los dos _strains_ inconscientes. En silencio regresaron al fuerte improvisado de _Scepter 4_ , desde el cual Munakata comandaba a sus hombre siempre con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro. Al verle, Andy/Misaki apretó los dientes con fuerza. Había sido idea de aquel hombre el que tanto Doumyouji como Yata aparentaran ser los mismos de siempre, y Mikoto y Kusanagi no habían objetado una mierda.

 

Yata había estado en contacto con Fushimi Niki, el padre de Saruhiko, una vez en toda su vida, y había sido suficiente para revolverle las tripas. Sintió algo similar cuando escuchó en primera línea los intercambios verbales entre Reisi y Saruhiko, especialmente por el tono paternalista con el que el azul raro le hablaba a su antiguo camarada. Especialmente, por como pese a las palabras mordaces que Fushimi soltaba, éste todavía le tenía respeto y parecía tomar en serio los consejos que el adulto le daba, mucho más de lo que nunca había considerado las palabras de nadie de _Homra_. Se le quedó un regusto amargo en la boca y no fue capaz de quedarse cerca mucho tiempo; prefirió ir cerca de la mujer de hielo.

 

No es que la cosa por allí mejorara, era capaz de escuchar los susurros que se decían entre sí los miembros del Clan Azul. Apenas habían pasado dos meses, así que aquellos que no estaban tan acostumbrados a trabajar con Saruhiko encontraban especialmente insultantes su pasado con los Rojos y su ingreso directo como la mano izquierda de Munakata. Sobre todo porque no se molestaba en parecer correcto y educado, ni en sus maneras de hablar y comportarse, ni en su forma desarreglada de llevar su uniforme. El propio Yata había vislumbrado varias veces aquella marca que una vez simbolizó el orgullo de ambos, ahora surcada por cinco descuidadas quemaduras, y no solo eso. A veces creía ver costras recientes también.

 

Molesto, no pudo evitar mirar con cierta melancolía por la ventana del vehículo en el que regresaba, sentado al lado de aquel maldito mono, a los cuarteles generales de _Scepter 4_. Sin decir una palabra, Saruhiko a su lado jugueteaba con su PDA. _Disimulando un poco trató de ver qué era lo que entretenía tanto a su viejo amigo, pero éste debió de notarlo y bloqueó su PDA en una fracción de segundo. "Estúpido mono..." se quejó en su mente. "Ni que fuera un crimen querer saber qué es lo que tiene tan interesante ese puñetero cacharro con el que te pasabas las horas muertas en Homra igual que aquí"_. Una parte de él, cruel y masoquista, deseaba que fuera lo que fuese empujase a Saruhiko a salir de _Scepter 4_ igual que se había marchado de _Homra_. Y si además lo volvía de nuevo el amigo que él echaba tanto de menos, pues mejor que mejor.

 

En aquellos momentos se encontraba muy consciente del menor, fue por eso que captó el levísimo suspiro que éste exhaló antes de empezar a rascarse, con fuerza y casi compulsivamente, el lugar en el que estaba su marca de _Homra_.

 

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces, so estúpido?!- le gritó sin poder contenerse. La mirada vacía e indiferente que el adolescente le dirigió casi le hizo callar. Casi-. ¡Tienes putas quemaduras ahí precisamente, ¿y te rascas de esta forma, imbécil?!- siguió despotricando. En el asiento del conductor, Akiyama esbozó una sonrisa incómoda mientras Akira empezó a trastear con la radio tratando de relajar el ambiente.

 

-No es asunto tuyo, Doumyouji- le respondió Fushimi con frialdad. Un escalofrío le recorrió entero; pese a que en aquellos dos días había sido testigo de la sofocante aura que su ex-mejor amigo tendía a instaurar, era la primera vez que recibía una mirada que parecía ser de puro odio por parte del adolescente.

 

Cuando eran amigos, Saruhiko jamás le miró así. Después de abandonarle a él y a _Homra_ siempre parecía estar burlándose de él. El día anterior, pese a su apariencia amenazante, sus ojos sólo parecían molestos. Pero en aquel momento, tratándose de aquella marca de _Homra_ y el picor casi crónico que sentía en ella, Yata sintió una verdadera intención asesina emanando del más joven, como si proclamara "Esto es mío y tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte con ello, intruso de mierda". Por primera vez, Yata se sintió pequeño ante el que fuera su amigo, y olvidar aquello no sería fácil. Ni tampoco aceptar todo el odio contenido en sus pupilas de un azul oscuro; la única otra mirada comparable a aquella que Saruhiko le había dirigido fue durante esa noche lluviosa en la que, por un momento, pareció a punto de echarse a llorar con la mayor tristeza del mundo.

 

Misaki sacudió la cabeza. _"Bonita forma de tratar con este capullo. ¿Dónde quedaron sus sonrisas? Parece que lo único que soy capaz de sacarle son mierdas"_. Una vez más, el silencio se impuso en la furgoneta, y más molesto todavía, Fushimi siguió rascándose.

 

Normalmente, una vez hubieran llegado al _Scepter 4_ la mano izquierda del rey se habría ido derechita a preparar los informes; en esta ocasión Andy/Yata informó -a su pesar y a regañadientes, pero no había otra forma- a Munakata de la herida en el pecho de Fushimi, y éste le obligó a ir a la enfermería. Doumyouji sería el encargado de desinfectar y tratar la quemadura, y Fushimi tan sólo pudo soltar un gruñido disconforme al tratarse de una orden.

 

Una vez en la enfermería Yata le hizo quitarse el abrigo, el chaleco y desabrocharse por completo la camisa, la cual empezaba a mostrar una mancha húmeda y rojiza. Limpió la zona cuidadosamente con ayuda de una toalla mojada en agua templada la cual había escurrido, y la desinfectó en silencio con agua oxigenada.

 

Se trataba ciertamente de una ironía, pensó amargamente, cómo él estaba cuidando de una herida que meses atrás le quebró el corazón y destruyó el poco raciocinio con el que trataba de hablar con su ex-amigo. Y era más irónico todavía el no poder decirle que se trataba de él. ¿Le habría dejado curarle si supiera que era Yata? ¿Le habría dirigido esa mirada tan llena de odio que había recibido en la furgoneta? Aunque, a juzgar por sus últimos encuentros, era más probable que se hubiese puesto esa actitud burlona como máscara.

 

Máscara, sí. Misaki estaba casi completamente seguro en aquellos momentos de que ese comportamiento de gilipollas integral se trataba de una máscara que el menor se ponía ante él. ¿Dónde estaban esos alardes de poder, esa ansia por batallar que mostraba siempre que se encontraban? En _Scepter_ 4 y sus misiones desde luego que no.

 

Una vez aplicó algodón con betadine y quiso vendarle la cicatriz Fushimi le detuvo.

 

-No te molestes, Doumyouji.

 

-¡Pero se te puede infectar otra vez, y entonces volverás a rascarte!- protestó airado.

 

-Y eso a ti, ¿qué más te da?- le cortó Fushimi-. A mí desde luego que no me importa, y  es mi cuerpo. De hecho, si se infecta y me sigo rascando mejor, igual así algún día desaparece bajo cicatrices- añadió en voz más baja.

 

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Yata con un hilo de voz, conmocionado. Tenía la garganta seca, y no se veía capaz de decir algo más sin perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Extrañado, Saruhiko le miró. No era cosa suya, pero de un tiempo a esta parte Doumyouji se le hacía un poco extraño. Sin embargo, quién sabía por qué, decidió contestarle.

 

-Que desaparezca, Doumyouji, eso es lo que quiero. Cuando tomé a _Subaru_ de manos de Munakata lo hice creyendo que así desaparecería este maldito fuego dentro de mi que nunca debió haber existido- cada palabra fue como un mazazo en los oídos de Yata. Indiferente, Fushimi continuó-. Creí que así sería por fin libre de la sombra de Suoh Mikoto, sobre todo porque tanto él como yo teníamos muy claro que el que su fuego me dejara vivir fue un error imprevisto- torció su gesto sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

 

-Pe-pero cómo podría haber sido un error- trató de decir, muy nervioso, Yata-. Por lo que sé, su fuego te mata si no eres apto.

 

-En mi caso lo fue. Un error, me refiero- afirmó Saruhiko categórico-. Anna lo supo todo el tiempo, que yo me iría de _Homra_ porque mi sitio no estaba con el fuego, y por extensión el Rey Rojo también lo supo siempre. Incluso yo lo sabía desde el principio- una amargura que tan sólo Yata podría notar se filtró en su voz-. ¿Yo, un hijo del fuego? ¿Yo, que lo odio y le temo más que a nada en el mundo? ¿Yo al lado de _Homra_ , quienes me robaron lo único que tenía? ¡Sí, claro que sí!- el sarcasmo estaba bien marcado en todas y cada una de sus palabras, las cuales se grabaron a fuego en el cerebro de la vanguardia de _Homra_.

 

Ante él se encontraba aquel joven que había considerado su mejor amigo, sin embargo decía cosas de las cuales nunca había sabido nada, pese a los cuatro años que habían compartido juntos. _"¡¿Cuánta más de tu mierda me has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo sin dejarme ayudarte, mono bastardo?!"_ es lo que quería gritar. De hecho es lo que estaba gritando en su cabeza, pero el cuerpo de Andy no le respondía. Imperturbable, Saruhiko se incorporó de la camilla y se recolocó el uniforme. Antes de irse se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, sin volverse a mirar a Doumyouji, quien seguía petrificado de la impresión.

 

-Gracias... por tratar mi herida y escucharme, supongo. Pero si algo de lo que he dicho sale de aquí me aseguraré de que no te reconozca ni tu madre- ahí estaba de nuevo, ese Saruhiko que no era su amigo, pero tampoco era el bastardo extraño que fingía ser ante él.

 

Aquella noche a Yata le costaba conciliar el sueño mientras daba vueltas en la habitación que compartía con Hidaka, por lo que acabó levantándose para buscar un vaso de agua. Al regresar lo sorprendieron la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas del cuarto que compartían Benzai y Akiyama. Curioso, asomó su cabeza por allí.

 

-¿Organizáis una fiesta?- los dos hombres no eran los únicos allí, Saruhiko también estaba, reparando un kotatsu que éstos habían encontrado en la calle. Un cierto dolor se instaló en el corazón de Yata, recordando aquella vez que él mismo, años atrás, había encontrado un kotatsu en similares condiciones, y cómo Saruhiko lo había reparado de igual manera que este.

 

-Bueno, sólo vamos a cenar tarde y beber un poco alrededor de este kotatsu que... ¡oh, por Dios, Fushimi, eres un genio!- Akiyama no pudo contenerse al sentir el calor proveniente del brasero recién reparado-. ¡Y además lo has arreglado súper rápido!

 

-Ya, no ha sido gran cosa- contestó éste. Recordando sus propios momentos junto a Saruhiko en el kotatsu que ambos compartieron, a Yata se le formó un nudo en la garganta; y si debía apostar algo, a juzgar por la mirada distraída del pelinegro él no era el único rememorando el pasado.

 

-Bueno, quédate a comer con nosotros y bebamos todos para conocernos mejor- le invitó Benzai; más la leve ilusión de Yata quedó reducida a pedazos cuando, tras unos segundos de deliberación consigo mismo, Fushimi respondió.

 

-No, gracias. No me gustan los kotatsus- y tenía esa mirada, esa mirada que a Misaki le decía con claridad que su amigo estaba mintiendo, que se estaba encerrando sobre sí mismo, que estaba huyendo de todo aquello que le recordara a _Homra_ y especialmente a Misaki como si fueran la cosa más dolorosa que había experimentado nunca.

 

Y él quería ir junto a Saru, apoyarle de cualquier manera, pero la mirada que le dirigió este a Yata/Andy le bastó para entender que con haberse sincerado una vez aquel día Fushimi tenía bastante. Así que apretó los puños y se metió en la habitación de los otros dos para evitar perseguir a su ex-mejor amigo aquella noche.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Tras aquella tarde en la enfermería Fushimi no esperaba realmente un gran cambio. Quizá, con suerte, Doumyouji dejaría de ser un grano enorme en su culo, pero se tornó más bien al contrario. Y no, el más mayor no estaba encima de él a cada hora, ni le hablaba más de lo necesario. A veces, hasta parecía realmente asustado de él. No. Pero se le acercaba a las horas de las comidas con dos platos de comida, uno de ellos siempre demasiado lleno, y se sentaba a su lado a alimentarse en silencio. Le seguía a cada misión, le acompañaba a todas partes, se empeñaba en desinfectarle su quemadura. Había algo sofocante y al mismo tiempo relajante en su actitud hacia él que Saruhiko no terminaba de entender tras una semana de ser seguido a todas partes por el castaño.

 

Y entonces se toparon de casualidad con Misaki, quien iba -cosa extraña- sin su monopatín y bromeando sin problemas con Kamamoto. Al verlos, Saruhiko no pudo evitar el chasquido de pura rabia que se le escapó y que Andy/Yata escuchó con absoluta claridad.

 

Quería alejarle de allí rápidamente, antes de que notase que algo iba mal y que quien creía que era Yata no lo era, pero fue en vano. Apenas un minuto en su pelea y Fushimi ya tenía claro que aquel no era Misaki, por más que se esforzase en fingir su rabia porque le llamara así o insultara a Mikoto y _Homra_.

 

-¿Dónde está Misaki?- preguntó. Su voz sonaba clara y firme, las tres palabras resonando fuertemente en los oídos de los presentes. Sus ojos habrían podido abrir agujeros en el cuerpo de sus interlocutores, y su espada empuñada en dirección al cuerpo de Yata no auguraba nada bueno para el inquilino indeseado.

 

Fue así como se destapó el pastel, con Andy siendo incapaz de callar la verdad mientras dos lagrimones empezaban a rodar por las mejillas del _Yatagarasu_. Al oírlo Fushimi sufrió una convulsión de cuerpo entero. Maldita sea, él debería haber sido capaz de contener su lengua en lugar de  largarle todo lo que le había contado a Andy/Yata. Lívido de frustración apartó la espada del cuerpo de Misaki y se dio media vuelta, empezando a correr. Repentinamente tenía ganas de vomitar, de ocultarse bajo las sábanas de esa cama en su solitaria habitación de _Scepter 4_ a la que todavía no se había acostumbrado y creer que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño. Pero si no lo había sido, si Misaki le había escuchado, le había mirado a él y aún así se había quedado a su lado aunque fuera como Doumyouji, ¿significaba ello que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar todo aquello que tanto anhelaba?

 

Dicha duda no tardó en ser respondida cuando Andy/Misaki le alcanzó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él antes de que el más joven pensase siquiera en seguir huyendo.

 

-Espera, por favor, Saru, no te vayas- le suplicó, aprisionándole bajo sus brazos y piernas y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro. Se quedaron un minuto, dos, así, en silencio, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Finalmente el mayor reunió valor suficiente para empezar a hablar-. An-antes de que se te ocurra algo extraño, no fue idea mía, ni tampoco de Doumyouji, el que fingiéramos que no pasaba nada, sino de ese Rey Azul. Mikoto, Kusanagi y la mujer de hielo dijeron que vale, y Anna parecía encantada con la idea- comenzó con torpeza-. Así que sí, yo soy Yata Misaki, y llevo atrapado en este cuerpo desde hace más de una semana y media- Fushimi hizo cálculos. Eso significaba que el día en que Doumyouji le gruñó por primera vez ya era Yata. Y como su subordinado temporal, Misaki había observado y escuchado muchas cosas que, en condiciones normales, no habría sido capaz de contarle-. De hecho, dos días más y habríamos regresado a la normalidad sin que te dieras cuenta, y entonces habría intentado acercarme a ti como el verdadero Yata Misaki y entendiéndote un poco mejor gracias a que por una vez has sido capaz de contarme lo que te rondaba por la cabeza- eso último le salió más como una queja, pero era algo natural.

 

-Tsk- murmuró Saruhiko, pero ni siquiera parecía molesto, tan sólo una onomatopeya más-. Supongo que eso sólo significa que conoces la historia lo bastante bien como para ni siquiera poder odiarme en condiciones. Me cago en todo...- susurró, pero Misaki estaba muy cerca y pudo escucharle nítidamente.

 

-Es mejor que eso, imbécil- le soltó un pescozón con poca fuerza-; ahora que lo sé, podemos arreglarlo. ¡Podemos volver a ser mejores amigos!- exclamó animado. Con tristeza, Fushimi negó con su cabeza mientras abrazaba a su amigo con más fuerza.

 

-Me temo que no, Misaki. Sabes bastante de la historia, pero no todo- Yata iba a soltarle que entonces se lo contara todo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Saruhiko siguió hablando-. Y créeme cuando te digo, que lo que queda no es fácil de aceptar ni tampoco de contar- Doumyouji/Yata dejó que su cuerpo cayera más a plomo sobre el de Fushimi, dejando al mismo tiempo espacio entre ambos para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos, y ya de paso se cruzó de brazos.

 

-Pues dímelo- exigió. Antes de que Saruhiko fuese a añadir algo siguió hablando-. Si de verdad te importa un "nosotros", Saru, dímelo, por favor. Cuéntamelo todo. ¡Ya sé que soy un estúpido, pero si no me dices lo que piensas no voy a convertirme en adivino para saberlo! ¡No puedo! No me importa cuan horrible o asqueroso pienses que es, Saru, porque sea lo que sea sigues siendo tú. Eso no va a cambiar, ni tampoco mi convicción de que podemos reparar nuestra amistad como si nada hubiera pasado- sonrió confiado; pero en lugar de animarle tan sólo hizo que Fushimi emitiera un sonido de frustración y alzase su rostro hacia el cielo ligeramente enfurecido.

 

-¡Ese, precisamente, Misaki, es el problema! ¡No es sólo que odie el fuego! ¡Aborrezco a _Homra_ entero sin excepción con todo mi ser porque te apartaron de mí! ¡Porque dejaste de mirarme a mí, de hablarme a mí y simplemente de pasar cinco minutos de tu día conmigo para estar con ellos! ¡Y yo quiero más, mucho más que ser como éramos antes, y no lo supe hasta que llegamos allí! ¡Y eso también me está jodiendo, así que no pude aguantar un segundo más en ese maldito bar cuando esos dos hechos y la estúpida perversión de mi padre se juntaron en mi cabeza! ¡¿No lo entiendes, Misaki?! ¡¡Quiero más y más y más!! ¡Por eso la mejor idea era marcharme de allí y dejar que me odiaras a muerte como deberías haber hecho en lugar de intentar comprenderme, porque ahora seguro que no quieres volver a verme!

 

Tras ese estallido que Fushimi había gritado contra el cielo y sacándose de encima toda su frustración, el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio. Éste respiró hondo para terminar de calmarse, mientras que Misaki le observaba completamente sin palabras.

 

-Saruhiko, yo...- Saru cerró los ojos, seguro de su sentencia final-. ¡Agh, maldición! ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar en el cuerpo de este azul?!- esa protesta era lo último que el adolescente esperaba de su mejor amigo; sorprendido abrió los ojos para enarcarle una ceja curioso.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-¡Que me cago en toda mi estampa porque ahora mismo querría estar en mi propio cuerpo para arrastrarte de vuelta a nuestro sitio y asegurarme de que tu querer más y mi querer más son el mismo!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, alzando un puño irritado hacia el cielo. Después se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el hombro del pelinegro y le estrujó entre sus brazos-. Me parece a mí que mucha de nuestra mierda se habría arreglado fácilmente si tan sólo nos hubiésemos sentado un día a hablar. Aaaah- suspiró con agotamiento mental-. Te espero para cenar dentro de dos noches; tú y yo tenemos muchos temas pendientes, Saruhiko. ¡Y ni se te ocurra huir esta vez!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Este no es exactamente el final, probablemente haya otro capítulo más porque me gustaría explicar un poco de su relación también desde el punto de vista de Misaki, aunque originalmente así es como debía terminar. Nadie corrige lo que escribo por mi, así que igual hay errores o me he equivocado con algún nombre, porque para ser sincera lo he escrito medio dormida (cuando tiene que ver con estos dos la inspiración simplemente me llega).  
> Vamos a ver, aclaraciones. Originalmente, iba a hacer que Fushimi peleara contra Yata/Andy hasta el punto de que éste perdiera la consciencia por quién sabe qué motivo, y que entonces Andy/Yata vería una expresión llena de cariño por parte de su antiguo amigo, pero si bien Saruhiko podría no pillar a Doumyouji porque éste no le importase lo más mínimo, no podía simplemente no saber cuándo algo iba mal con Misaki, por lo que acabó descubriéndoles.  
> De paso me disculpo por cualquier originalidad en sus caracteres y comportamientos, no sé si he logrado captar bien sus esencias (de hecho, tengo problemas con eso también con mis propios personajes originales), pero bueno, espero que quien lea esto lo disfrute ^u^ Y también voy trabajando un poco en el capítulo "Tres años más tarde" del otro Sarumi/Misaru que tengo; De verdad que adoro a esos dos. ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> *De un tiempo a esta parte he investigado un poco más (parcialmente por culpa de otra de las muchas ideas con respecto a Fushimi que se me ocurren) y sé que no, Saruhiko no entró directamente como el Tercero al mando, ni al escuadrón compuesto por el Alfabeto de Scepter 4, peeeero no importa, dejémoslo como licencia de escritora. Al igual que la enoooorme originalidad de sus caracteres; no es que no los haya descrito bien, es que los he destrozado a los dos 😰😰😰 De verdad que me estoy planteando despublicar esto y corregirlo más seriamente... Cuando la vida me deje, claro 😅
> 
> 09-01-2019: Esta nota de aquí es la nota original que escribí en Wattpad cuando publiqué este capítulo, en Abril del año pasado. Como por varios motivos no me es tan accesible Wattpad, he decidido trasladarla aquí para que al menos tenga la oportunidad de verla y la inspiración regrese.


End file.
